L'otage
by fire666
Summary: Un tueur de sorcier est en liberté et au plus grand malheur d'un certain Sauveur, se retrouve chez les Malfoy où se trouve le petit-ami du brun. Difficulté supplémentaire: la magie n'a aucun effet sur ce redoutable meurtrier.


C'était le calme dans le manoir Malfoy. Les lumières étaient closes, les occupants endormis ne réussissaient même pas à tuer le silence avec leurs respirations tant celles-ci étaient douces. Rien ne troublait la béatitude des lieux. Les sorts de protections étaient enclenchés, repoussant tous les intrus qui tenteraient de franchir les grilles et les portes. Les sorciers étaient en sécurité.

Dans le lit conjugal, une des plus belles femmes de l'Angleterre dormait paisiblement dans les bras protecteurs de son mari, le père de son enfant. Celui-ci n'avait rien à envier de la beauté de sa femme ni de sa sérénité, lui aussi était confortablement installé dans son cocon de beaux rêves. Seul ombre au tableau, la marque noire, celle du Lord noir Voldemort qui les avait asservis dans le passé. Heureusement pour eux, l'élu les en avait débarrassés, les acquittant de leurs actions passées sans plus tarder après la mort du mage. Ils pouvaient donc dormir sur leurs deux oreilles.

Dans une autre chambre située a un couloir de distance, leur fils était plongé dans ses songes, ses rêves remplis d'images heureuses, de celui qui le tiendrait dans ses bras a ce moment s'il n'était pas occupé a traquer un assassin redoutable. Le jeune blond n'était plus libre, son cœur n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne, au héros du monde sorcier. Personne ne le savait pour le moment. Au début c'était par sécurité et par après parce qu'il s'avérait être bien plus excitant de se rencontrer en cachette. S'il se faisait repérer tant pis, ils n'avaient aucunement honte de leur relation.

Le jeune homme était détendu, l'esprit bien loin de la réalité. Ses yeux s'agitaient sous ses paupières signe d'un profond rêve. La lune éclairait l'intérieur de la chambre, sa lumière traversant la fenêtre magique qui permettait de voir l'extérieur même si la chambre n'était pas près de l'extérieur. Le corps étendu ne se doutait pas, tout comme les deux autres sorciers de la demeure, que dehors le danger rodait. Le jeune homme restait inconscient, paisible et offrant une image qui faisait rêver plus d'un artiste.

Dehors, les grilles étaient escaladées aisément. Le sort qui lui conférait une hauteur infinie était hors fonction. L'intrus n'eut qu'à grimper trois mètres de grillage avant de redescendre pour poser ses pieds à l'intérieur du territoire Malfoy. Aucune alarme magique ne s'enclencha et c'était bien là le problème. Les sorciers, si confiant en leurs magies ne savait rien de la débrouillardise magique, ne savaient donc pas comment le vaincre lui. Lui, ce meurtrier qui allait bien s'amuser ce soir, regardant couler un liquide carmin des plus fascinants et tout ceci sans risque de se faire attraper. Son Agiel a la ceinture et son couteau bien en main, il se dirigea vers le manoir.

…

Au quartier des aurors, les travailleurs se cassaient la tête à résoudre une énigme qui leur était impossible à résoudre. Depuis quelques jours, à chaque nuit, une nouvelle victime était retrouvée, tuée dans sa demeure par une arme blanche. Les victimes n'avaient aucun lien entre elles. La seule chose qui était constatable était le nombre de protections magiques qui échouaient à protéger des infractions. Le schéma était le même à chaque fois : une victime de morte et toujours les protections magiques parfaitement intactes et fonctionnelles à leurs arrivées.

C'était un mystère total pour tous. Ils pouvaient comprendre le meurtre a l'arme blanche, un sorcier pouvait décider de s'en servir pour ne pas se faire retracé sa signature magique ou pensant que c'était un déshonneur de tuer quelqu'un a la moldue. Cependant, rien n'expliquait les protections qui échouaient. Le tueur choisissait sa ou ses victimes et ils ne leurs restaient qu'à aller chercher la dépouille le lendemain. En plus de tuer, le meurtrier faisait toujours parvenir aux aurors une adresse, celle où le sang était désormais séché autour du corps froid.

Les aurors étaient donc réquisitionnées au QG, faisant du temps double et du temps triple jusqu'à ce que l'assassin soit attrapé. Les sorciers qui avaient cru pouvoir vivre en paix après la victoire d'Harry Potter sur Voldemort étaient plus terrifiés. Avec les mangemorts, il y avait toujours un mince espoir, une chance de combattre, mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas pour ce nouvel adversaire. Le tueur ne pouvait pas que passer les protections magiques sans problème, les baguettes aussi semblaient sans effet. Ils leurs étaient arrivés de trouver sur les lieux du crime un cadavre avec une baguette a la main, des sorts de défense et d'attaque tout frais enregistrés dans le bois magique.

Le plus grand sorcier des lieux ne savait pas plus que les autres quoi faire, mais il était déterminé à arrêter ce monstre et à s'en débarrasser. Si la magie traditionnelle, ancestrale ou n'importe quoi soit-elle, si celle-ci ne marchait pas alors il n'aurait qu'a l'accueillir avec son couteau qu'il garderait désormais toujours sur lui. Il tuerait cet assassin pour se sauver, pour rassurer le monde sorcier et surtout, pour protéger celui que cette enquête lui empêchait de voir. Si quoi que ce soit lui arrivait, une armée d'un million de personnes ne pourrait rien contre lui et il réussirait là où trois cent guerriers spartes ont échoué.

…

Il était enfin entré. Ces sorciers étaient vraiment trop confiants en leur magie. Les portes n'étaient verrouillées magiquement de sorte qu'il ne lui avait suffi que de les pousser pour pouvoir entrer. Juste en voyant le hall d'entrée, on voyait que la demeure était gigantesque et que les gens qui y vivaient étaient riches à craquer. S'il se fiait à ce qu'il savait, un couple y résidait, les Malfoy qu'ils s'appelaient. Ils avaient un fils, mais sachant que la majorité sorcière était à 17 ans et que c'était une famille noble, le garçon de 19 ans devait déjà avoir sa propre maison et faire honneur à son nom. Deux personnes, un couple, une seule pièce à trouver pour accomplir son dessein final.

Le tueur avait toute la nuit pour réussir son œuvre et sachant que cette fois-ci le niveau de difficulté était plus élevé, il avait déjà tué une jeune sorcière dans sa maison pour ne pas avoir une soirée sans mort. Il ne voulait pas décevoir les aurors en ne leur donnant aucune adresse. Il s'imaginait déjà leurs visages effrayés en voyant deux adresses où aller récupérer les dépouilles. De plus, il faisait très fort ce sort en s'attaquant à un manoir aussi protégé, à deux sorciers extrêmement puissants qui connaissaient bon nombre de sortilèges remplis de magie noire pour se défendre.

L'homme monta les escaliers qu'il voyait, pensant avec raison que la chambre conjugale devait se trouver au premier étage. Ce fut le début de son ouverture de porte, utilisant son Agiel pour contrer toute magie et n'ayant pas à user de ses talents pour ouvrir les portes verrouillées puisqu'après tout, les sorciers avaient trop confiance en leur magie pour se servir d'un simple verrou. S'ils savaient que c'était cet insignifiant détail qui avait fait garder la vie à certains d'entre eux…

…

Harry en avait plus que marre d'être assit a ne rien faire ne sachant qu'en ce moment, une personne était peut être en train de se faire assassiner sans pouvoir se défendre. Pour l'instant le tueur n'avait touché à aucun enfant, mais qui sait combien de temps cela allait-il durer? Et si cette nuit, c'était la nuit où il poignarderait une gamine? Si cette nuit, il n'allait pas trancher la gorge d'une personne avec qui il avait fait ses études? Si cette nuit, il ne trahissait pas sa promesse de toujours protéger celui qu'il aimait, chérissait et idolâtrait comme il avait été forcé de dire un jour.

À côté de lui, son meilleur ami était approximativement dans le même état. Ils avaient conclu que la manière moldu pouvait venir a bout de ce meurtrier et c'est pourquoi Arthur Weasley avait pu installer en toute légalité bon nombre d'alarmes sur sa maison où se réfugiaient pour l'occasion tous ses enfants qui habitaient l'Angleterre et qui avaient chacun des objets contondants pour venir a bout d'un éventuel intrus. Vous pouviez croire les rouquins lorsqu'ils affirmaient que personnes ne voudraient rencontrer les jumeaux puisque ceux-ci avaient choisi leurs battes à cognard comme arme.

Sa famille à l'abri, Ron avait un stress de moins sur les épaules. Il était aussi soulagé en sachant Hermione chez ses parents, le tueur ne faisant aucune victime chez les moldus. Elle était aussi doublement en sécurité puisqu'il semblait s'attaquer principalement aux sangs purs et aussi aux sangs mêlés qui étaient connus. Cela sécurisait Ron, mais inquiétait doublement Harry. Il devait lutter a chaque seconde contre son envie principale qui était de se précipiter chez son amour, quitte à se prendre des sortilèges qui le maudiraient jusqu'à ce qu'il perde sa peau, et le ramener en sécurité au QG défiant toute personne qui ne penserait faire qu'un seul commentaire.

…

Il l'avait trouvé, il avait atteint son but et maintenant devant lui, sur un lit, se trouvaient ses deux proies qui satisferaient ses pulsions meurtrières. L'homme était encore sur le seuil de la porte, enregistrant dans sa tête les moindres détails de ses victimes alors qu'elles étaient encore inconscientes du danger qui n'était qu'à quelques pas d'elles. Lorsqu'il le pouvait, l'assassin aimait bien avoir dans sa tête une image d'avant son massacre même s'il préférait largement le après de l'histoire.

Il rangea son Agiel à sa ceinture, celle-ci était encore suffisamment près pour le protéger au cas où l'un d'eux se réveillerait et qu'il lui passerait l'envie de lui envoyer un quelconque maléfice. Son couteau était fermement tenu dans sa main droite, la lame scintillant à la lumière de la lune qui provenait de la fenêtre magique. Lame scintillante puisqu'elle était propre, purgée du sang qu'elle avait été faire couler plus tôt dans la soirée. L'assassin avait pour principe de ne pas tuer quelqu'un avec le sang d'un autre sur son arme. Principe étrange, mais venant d'un être fou, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à beaucoup de sens.

Le tueur allait être gentleman envers eux et s'occuper de la femme d'abord. Il avait toujours respecté cette politesse et elle devrait être reconnaissante qu'il ne lui fasse pas assister a la mort de son mari. Cependant, aussi galant soit-il, il n'y aurait aucun plaisir à l'achever d'un simple coup dans le cœur. C'est pourquoi la lame pénétra en premier les chairs du ventre avant de ressortir prête à infliger un second coup lorsqu'il verrait le regard affolé et remplit de souffrance de sa victime.

Narcissa se réveilla immédiatement face a cette intense douleur et à coté d'elle, Lucius était parfaitement éveillé grâce au cri de pure souffrance de sa femme. D'un réflexe, le blond se jeta sur l'intrus, surprenant celui-ci qui s'attendait plutôt à une attaque magique. La femme avait déjà compris la situation. Un intrus était presque impossible, maisunl intrus avec un poignard, c'était certainement le meurtrier de la Gazette. Elle allait mourir et son amour aussi, mais il était parfaitement hors de question qu'il s'attaque à son fils. Agonisante, la mère murmura l'incantation qui activerait toutes les alarmes du manoir. Fermant les yeux, elle entendit les gémissements de souffrance de Lucius. C'est avec ce son qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu entendre qu'elle laissa s'échapper son dernier souffle.

…

Devant ses yeux se trouvait un profil du tueur. Étrangement, même les paupières closes, il pouvait encore voir toutes les informations tellement il avait observé le document et il était certain qu'il en était de même pour tous ceux présents dans cette pièce. C'était aussi la courte liste d'informations qui leur facilitait à tous son apprentissage. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de maudire le fait qu'aucune des personnes, aussi riches pour certaines soient-elles, n'avaient pas de caméra de surveillance pour leurs permettre d'avoir au moins une vague idée du physique du meurtrier. Il savait par contre que c'était bel et bien un représentant masculin et de grande taille s'ils se fiaient aux marques sur le corps des victimes. Un homme de grande taille avec une grande force physique, c'était tout ce qu'ils savaient. Avec une telle description, Ron possédait ses chances d'être l'homme qu'ils cherchaient.

Comment les attaqués étaient-ils sensés se défendre? Comment les victimes pouvaient-elles riposter contre 90 kilos de muscles si par exemple elle ne pesaient que 60 kilos tout mouillés? Comment pouvaient-elles résister à cet homme sans doute dur comme la pierre si elles étaient de constitution délicate? Comment pouvait-il survivre à une arme blanche si ce crétin de Malfoy s'entêtait à ne se défendre que magiquement!

Ne pas paniquer, il ne devait surtout pas paniquer et penser au pire. Draco était en sécurité, personne ne serait assez entêté pour vérifier les 300 chambres du manoir dans le seul but de trucider des blonds. Ce n'était pas comme si le tueur avait promis dans sa dernière lettre contenant une adresse que la prochaine fois, celle-ci serait d'une demeure beaucoup plus impressionnante. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait assuré se délecter du sang pur qui coulerait sur le riche sol de ses victimes. Il n'y absolument aucune raison pour que de tous les sorciers que l'Angleterre possédait, se soit son petit-ami qui soit la cible de ce malade mental.

Une lumière orange s'alluma soudainement dans la pièce et un auror dont il ignorait totalement le nom jeta alors un sort qu'il ne connaissait pas plus. Prenant son temps, l'homme prit son manteau et se dirigea vers la sortie. Un collègue auror l'arrêta dans sa marche et lui demanda alors le pourquoi de son geste et quelle était la lumière orange.

-C'est simplement un endroit sécurisé qui a été profané. Je dois donc aller vérifier chez les Malfoy et je reviens.

Cet homme eut beaucoup de chance qu'Harry soit trop occupé a transplanner directement au manoir et a courir pour secourir l'homme de sa vie, car sinon il lui aurait arraché la tête pour ne pas accorder plus d'importance a Draco –et Lucius et Narcissa, mais pour l'instant il ne pense pas a eux- alors qu'un tueur cherchait justement a les impressionner en éliminant une telle famille.

…

Un cri, une rupture, un réveil. Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux, les sens en alertes et sa main droite ayant déjà atteint sa baguette sur sa table de chevet. Il tendit l'oreille dans le but de savoir si ce cri déchirant qu'il avait entendu provenait de son rêve ou de l'extérieur. Le garçon se leva, ses pieds nus rencontrant le froid du sol alors qu'il s'avançait vers sa porte. Une fois celle-ci ouverte, il lui sembla entendre quelque chose qu'il n'aurait su décrire. Son cœur battant plus vite sous le mauvais pressentiment qu'il ressentait, le blond s'avança dans le couloir. C'est lorsqu'il ressentit une puissante magie à l'œuvre que l'héritier Malfoy se rendit compte que les protections supplémentaires en cas d'attaques avaient été activées. La peur s'insuffla dans ses veines alors qu'il se mit à courir vers la chambre de ses parents.

La vision qu'il eut en arrivant au bout du couloir lui coupa le souffle et lui fit malgré lui pousser un petit cri d'horreur. La porte était ouverte, tachée du sang de son père qui gisait sur le sol, son cadavre obstruant la fermeture de la cloison de bois et son regard, vide de toute vie, était dirigé vers lui. Du rouge, cette couleur s'échappait des nombreuses plaies et de la bouche de son paternel. Draco était figé, ses muscles ne lui répondaient plus et sa tête ne pouvait que le faire souffrir en criant un NON rageur et douloureux. Le cri qui l'avait réveillé n'était pas masculin, le corps de sa mère devait donc lui aussi reposer exempt de toute vie, une auréole rouge autour d'elle.

Un homme sortit de la pièce, du sang tachait ses vêtements et il avait à la main un poignard à la lame propre. Un sourire de pure satisfaction déformait ses traits grossiers et il bougea sa jambe dans le but de se diriger vers lui. Il devait penser qu'il n'aurait qu'à l'achever pour mettre fin à la lignée Malfoy et qu'il se laisserait égorger facilement, comme un animal d'élevage. Cependant, promesse de Malfoy, il ne se laisserait pas abattre. Les poings crispés, Draco leva sa baguette et dit d'une voix glaciale le premier sortilège qui lui venait à l'esprit.

-Avada kedavra!

Le rayon mortel sortit de sa baguette avant de filer tout droit vers l'assassin qui ne chercha pas à l'éviter, et qui continuait ses pas lents vers sa victime, se délectant déjà de sa mort prochaine. Le sortilège le frappa, mais n'eut absolument aucun effet, l'homme restait droit et n'avait même pas l'air secoué par la force du sort.

Devant un tel échec, le blond sentit une détresse l'envahir et son regard accrocha l'arme de son opposant, l'objet qui avait sans doute servi à enlever la vie à ses parents. En vie, il devait simplement rester en vie. Tenant particulièrement à sa promesse intérieure, Draco invoqua un mur invisible. Il n'empêcherait peut-être pas le tueur d'avancer, mais au moins il l'empêcherait de lui lancer son poignard dans le dos. Le blond lui tourna alors le dos et couru s'enfermer dans la pièce la plus proche. Survivre! Les alarmes étaient enclenchées, les aurors devaient être prévenus et si c'était le cas alors Harry viendrait. Harry viendrait venger ses parents, mais pour le moment, lui devait rester en vie.

En premier lieu, il lui fallait bloquer la porte. Rien ne servirait de lancer un sort sur celle-ci puisque pour une raison que le monde sorcier ignorait, il existait un moyen de ne pas être touché par la magie. Draco ne pouvait pas espérer pouvoir la bloquer avec sa seule force physique, il était assez intelligent pour faire la différence entre sa musculature et celui de son ennemi. Un coup dans la porte lui confirma sa pensée et lui fit pousser un cri de surprise, de douleur et de panique.

Affolé, le blond chercha une solution et son regard accrocha une armoire dans la pièce. Avec cela devant la porte, son poursuivant n'arriverait pas à ouvrir l'ouvrir. Se dépêchant, il pointa le meuble et fit léviter le lourd objet vers la porte. Il ne lui restait moins d'un mètre lorsque derrière le bois de la porte, le grand homme fonça dedans pour la faire céder, ouvrant la porte lorsqu'il la percuta et projetant Draco par avant qui eu la malchance d'entrer en collision avec l'armoire. Son crane eut un brusque contact avec la surface dure qui l'envoya directement dans l'inconscience pendant que le meurtrier se relevait pour voir sa proie au sol, du sang s'écoulant du coté de sa tête.

L'accro du sang se pencha vers sa victime pour constater qu'elle était effectivement inconsciente et non morte sur le coup ce qui le rassura, il ne voulait pas qu'une vulgaire armoire tue ses proies. Au moment où l'assassin allait tester si une lame dans le bras arriverait à sortir ce garçon de l'inconscience, une voix encore lointaine résonna dans l'immense demeure.

-Monsieur Malfoy?

…

La panique, l'angoisse, l'inquiétude, la peur, l'effroi et la rage étaient les émotions vécues en ce moment par Harry Potter. La panique si l'alarme était due au tueur, l'angoisse a l'idée qu'il soit à l'intérieur, l'inquiétude vis-à-vis de ce que cette alarme signifiait, la peur d'être arrivé trop tard, l'effroi si tel était le cas et la rage contre lui-même de ne pas avoir protégé plus sérieusement son amour.

En ce moment il jetait les sorts les plus destructeurs qu'il connaissait pour faire exploser ces putains de grilles qui ne voulaient pas le laisser passer! Ordinairement, Draco s'était arrangé pour que la magie du manoir le reconnaisse et le laisse entrer, mais là ce n'était pas le cas, au moment où il en aurait le plus besoin il ne pouvait pas entrer. Le brun s'acharnait comme un forcené lorsqu'il entendit un bon nombre de transplannages derrière lui. Le premier qu'il reconnut fut Ron. Le rouquin analysa rapidement la situation avant de se mettre en position pour aider son meilleur ami. À plusieurs, ils allaient réussir à soumettre les grilles, à contrecarrer les sortilèges et à sauver Draco.

Lorsqu'enfin les grilles cédèrent face à cette puissante armée magique, Harry se précipita vers le manoir, ne prenant pas garde où il mettait les pieds et devant de nombreuses fois la vie à ses collègues aurors qui bloquèrent un sort avant qu'il ne percute le Sauveur. Le brun n'en avait rien à faire de sa propre sécurité. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'un mauvais pressentiment lui retournait les tripes et que son inquiétude lui donnait la force de courir extrêmement vite.

…

L'auror McLogan s'était promptement fait engueuler après le départ précipité du jeune Potter. Pour échapper à toutes les accusations de non-assistance de personne en danger, il avait transplanné dans le hall d'entré des Malfoy. Les protections comme celles du manoir avaient été créées pour permettre à un auror identifié de transplanner en cas de mise en quarantaine pour venir porter secours aux occupants. L'auror avait été choisi il y a de cela des années pour être le sauveur des Malfoy en cas d'enclenchement du signal. Dans le passé, il aurait immédiatement atterri dans la demeure pour s'enquérir de la situation, mais c'était avant…

C'était avant que Voldemort ne revienne à la vie et que les Malfoy ne travaillent pour lui. McLogan était un de ceux qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils avaient la protection judiciaire du Sauveur mais il était hors de question pour lui d'être plus que nécessaire aimable envers de telles personnes. C'est pourquoi il avait pris son temps, mais il n'avait plus le choix. À contrecœur, il se décida à appeler le maitre de maison.

-Monsieur Malfoy?

Aucune réponse ne lui vint, aucun bruit non plus d'ailleurs. Si c'était une fausse alerte, il allait se faire un plaisir de les accuser de blague de mauvais goût alors que c'était l'état de crise à cause du tueur. Et si celui-ci était la cause de l'appel et bien tant pis, au moins cette nuit n'aurait pas été celle des meurtres d'innocentes victimes. L'homme, obligé de ne repartir qu'après avoir parlé à Lucius, monta les escaliers et retenta d'avoir une réponse.

-Monsieur Malfoy.

McLogan marcha encore quelques mètres avant de perdre patience et de crier de toutes ses forces un Malfoy retentissant. Il n'eut qu'à attendre quelques secondes avant d'apercevoir au bout du couloir une silhouette qui se dirigeait vers lui à pas rapide. L'auror pu constater que quelque chose clochait dans la démarche de l'homme avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grand et de sentir une dernière fois une douleur intense pour s'écrouler inerte sur le sol, la vie déjà hors de son corps.

La silhouette arriva à côté du corps et se pencha pour extirper son couteau de la chaire encore chaude du cadavre. Le tueur eut un sourire avant d'avoir un ricanement dément résultant de son trouble mental avait de dire d'un ton moqueur.

-Désolé, ils ne sont pas disponibles.

…

Sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir et il retint un gémissement de douleur. Son premier réflexe fut de vouloir toucher sa blessure, mais ce ne fut pas possible, quelque chose obstruait ses gestes, quelque chose enserrait ses poignets. Draco ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et leva la tête vers ses mains qu'il aperçut toutes deux attachées aux montants du lit. Sa deuxième constatation était qu'il avait aussi un bâillon à la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier ou d'émettre le moindre son.

Il était attaché aux montants d'un lit, étendu dans un lit alors que s'il se rappelait bien, il n'y en avait pas dans la pièce ou il s'était enfermé. La panique le gagna et il essaya de toutes ses forces de s'enlever de ses liens. Soudain, il s'arrêta complètement, prenant conscience d'une sensation désagréable. Tournant la tête de nouveau, le blond se cambra pour voir sur quoi il était couché et il paniqua de nouveau. Du sang, il était attaché et couché dans du sang. Le déclic se fit dans sa tête et il reconnut la chambre de ses parents. Un haut-le-cœur le prit quand la logique des choses fit son chemin dans son esprit : il reposait sur le sang de ses parents. Le garçon s'agita dans des gestes remplis d'hystérie qui n'eurent pour seul effet de le faire souffrir aux poignets.

-Calme toi, ça vaudrait mieux

Aussitôt qu'il entendit cette voix, Draco se figea avant de lentement tourner la tête vers ce qu'il craignait. C'était lui, le meurtrier de ses parents et pas l'un de ceux qui viendraient le sauver, ce n'était pas Harry. L'homme marcha jusqu'au lit, jusqu'à lui et le blond bougea, dans la mesure du possible, le plus loin possible, ce qui n'était qu'environ deux centimètres puisqu'il était attaché.

-Tu as eu de la visite et j'ai du, accueillir ton visiteur.

À ces mots, le cœur du jeune homme se serra. Et si c'était Harry dont cet homme parlait? Qui était la personne qui était entrée et qui était morte? Et pourquoi cet assassin lui parlait-il? Que faisait-il attaché? De nouveau, le blond bougea fortement dans le but de s'éloigner le plus possible et cette fois-ci, c'est une forte poigne à son cou qui le stoppa.

-Je t'ai dit de te calmer. Tu sais, habituellement il ne me faut pas plus de cinq minutes pour assassiner ceux que je veux pourtant, tu es encore vivant. Ça doit être le destin. C'est une bonne chose, le plaisir sera plus long et plus intense lorsque ta mort arrivera.

Draco ouvrit grand les yeux. C'était vraiment un cinglé et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de savoir ce qu'il comptait lui faire. Des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux et il suppliait mentalement pour que son amour arrive et succombe à son syndrome du héros. Lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante se fit sentir à son bras, le bâillon n'arriva pas à étouffer tout le cri que le sorcier poussa. Son persécuteur avait littéralement planté la lame de son couteau dans son bras et observait avec une fascination morbide le liquide vital qui s'en écoulait.

…

Les maléfices avaient tous été contrés, il n'y avait aucun mort parmi les rangs, mais beaucoup d'aurors étaient complètement épuisés et à bout d'énergie. Quelques hommes s'étaient couchés par terre, étendus sur le dos en essayant de reprendre leur respiration. Ils étaient vides d'énergie et pourtant, plusieurs ressentaient de la culpabilité à ne pas pouvoir aider leurs compagnons.

Il y avait encore un bon nombre de sorciers qui s'acharnaient sur les sortilèges de la porte qui faiblissaient de plus en plus. À leur tête, jetant une multitude de sorts, Harry Potter s'exécutait avec une volonté qui rappelait aux aurors son acharnement contre Voldemort. À côté de lui, Ron pensait plutôt que même Voldemort aurait déjà succombé. Le jeune homme brun lançait trois fois plus rapidement ses sorts que tous les autres et la puissance qu'il y mettait en impressionnait plus d'un. On se questionnait sur ses motivations et ils finirent par croire que c'était le simple fait de vouloir coincer le tueur en série qu'ils soupçonnaient maintenant être chez les Malfoy.

Le corps recouvert de sueur, les muscles tendus et souffrants, Harry ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant. Il le sentait, il le savait, Draco avait des ennuis. Sa vie était en danger et ce n'était certainement pas des putains de portes à la con qui allaient l'empêcher d'aller le rejoindre. Finalement, les grandes portes explosèrent carrément, propulsant les hommes sous l'onde de choc, en blessant certains. Immédiatement, l'amoureux se releva et courut à l'intérieur. Tous entendirent alors son cri d'inquiétude, de panique, de détresse, de rage, bref, son cri troublant.

-DRACO!

…

Le plaisir que ressentait son agresseur face à sa douleur le terrifiait plus qu'il ne croyait cela possible. Cet homme avait une telle passion pour le sang et la mort que Draco se demandait ce qui lui arriverait si personne ne venait. Allait-il mourir d'une lame dans le cœur? Allait-il se vider de son sang? Allait-il succomber à la douleur après une longue agonie? La détresse du blond était perceptible dans tous les pores de sa peau, dans toutes les fibres de son être et l'assassin s'en régalait. La peur et la douleur étaient ce qu'il voulait créer chez ses proies et pour une fois, il avait décidé de prendre tout son temps pour la savourer. Malheureusement, quelqu'un était venu et il était donc plus sécuritaire de faire taire les cris pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Cependant, sa victime arrivait à faire traverser les sons et ses doux bruits lui donnaient des frissons de satisfaction. Il avait hâte au moment où il regarderait dans ses yeux pour y voir tout l'effet qu'il avait produit chez ce blond. Pour le moment il ne lui avait pas fait grand-chose. Il avait planté son couteau dans son bras avant de faire une longue coupure le long de celui-ci. Le meurtrier avait alors était subjuguer par le contraste saisissant entre ce beau sang pur rouge et la peau pâle.

Ne voulant pas le voir mourir trop vite, il avait une fois de plus déchirer les draps qui lui avaient servis de lien et de bâillon pour en faire un bandage qui arrêterait le sang. C'était un sacrilège envers son admiration sanguine, mais un sacrilège utile face à sa nouvelle passion qui naissait envers sa victime blonde. Le cou du jeune Malfoy l'intéressait particulièrement et il ne faisait aucun doute que c'est à cet endroit qu'il porterait le coup fatal, endroit avec une veine sanguine forte intéressante. Le meurtrier leva alors le chandail de sa victime et approcha sa lame, désirant creuser sa marque dans la tendre chair du ventre. Il fut de nouveau arrêté dans son élan.

Un grand bruit leur était parvenu et si Draco espérait que c'était enfin celui qu'il attendait, l'assassin était bien moins heureux d'être interrompu. Cependant, il fallait voir le bon côté des choses et le danger était excitant. Son regard se tourna vers le blond ensanglanté attaché au lit. Décidément, la situation était très excitante.

-DRACO!

Aussitôt entendu, ce cri redonna une nouvelle énergie au blond qui se mit à se débattre plus fortement. C'était Harry, c'était son Harry, c'était son amour et il était vivant, vivant et prêt à le secourir. N'aimant pas le comportement de sa proie, le tueur approcha son couteau dans le but de le calmer, mais il sous-estima sa victime qui n'avait que les poignets d'attaché et qui lui envoya donc un magistral coup de pied qui le fit tomber en bas du lit.

C'étant assez débattu, le bâillon glissa et permis enfin de laisser Draco faire ce qu'il désirait faire depuis le début de sa séquestration. Il hurla avec toute l'énergie du désespoir alors que son opposant se relevait de forte mauvaise humeur.

-HARRY!

…

L'ex Gryffondor courait encore et toujours, ne réalisant pas la douleur dans ses jambes. Sachant où se trouvait la chambre de son blond, Harry s'y dirigea immédiatement, montant les escaliers à une telle vitesse qu'il manqua de débouler un bon nombre de fois. Sa seule pause fut lorsqu'il se trouva devant le cadavre de McLogan. Un cadavre qui signifiait qu'il y avait bel et bien eut un meurtre et que si le criminel s'en était prit a lui alors peut-être que…

-HARRY!

Le cœur de l'auror se remit à battre et il recommença à respirer en entendant cette voix qu'il aimait tellement. Cependant, le ton avec lequel il avait été dit lui glaça les veines et ses jambes se remirent en route. Derrière lui, un Ron essoufflé venait presque de s'écrouler après avoir passé les escaliers. Arrivé dans le couloir des chambres, Harry cria une nouvelle fois le nom de son amour, priant pour une réponse immédiate.

…

Le blond ne savoura pas longtemps sa victoire d'être libéré de son bâillon, puisqu'il se reçut immédiatement après son cri un coup de poing qui le mena au bord de l'inconscience. Son agresseur n'avait pas le choix, il devait fuir et en vitesse, mais il était hors de question qu'il ne s'en aille qu'avec son Agiel comme sécurité et qu'il abandonne son blond. Le meurtrier trancha rapidement les liens qui le reliaient au lit tout en faisant en sorte que ses poignets restent liés entre eux.

Usant de sa grande force, l'homme leva Draco, le portant aux trois quarts avant de l'entrainer avec lui à l'extérieur en prenant grand soin de lui mettre le couteau sous la gorge pendant que le prénom de son otage retentissait encore une fois dans la demeure, beaucoup plus près cependant cette fois-ci.

Draco essayait le plus possible de ne pas surtout pas faire de geste brusque. Maintenant qu'il avait prévenu Harry de sa présence, il ne lui fallait pas donner des raisons supplémentaires à ce malade mental pour le tuer. Il se laissa donc porter vers la sortie puisque de toute façon il ne servait à rien de se débattre contre cet homme plus grand, plus fort, armé et en parfaite santé. Sa résolution mourut cependant lorsqu'avant qu'ils aient atteint la sortie, Draco vit les cadavres de ses parents aux pieds du lit. Cette vision brisa sa raison et il commença à s'agiter en proie à une crise. Une main sur sa bouche l'empêcha par contre de crier et ses mouvements ne semblaient pas trop gêner son ravisseur.

Et puis tout s'arrêta lorsqu'arrivé dans le couloir, il put planter son regard dans celui de son sauveur. Il était enfin là, Harry.

…

Harry se figea en voyant sortir les deux hommes de la chambre conjugale. La première chose que le sauveur remarqua était que Draco était vivant, en mauvais état, mais vivant. Du sang lui avait coulé sur le visage et sur le bras gauche. Son visage était encore en proie à une certaine panique et des larmes y coulaient silencieusement. Ses mains étaient liées, mais le détail qui ramena la fureur de l'auror était le couteau qui menaçait la gorge pâle.

Plus personne ne bougeait et aucun d'eux ne savait qui le ferait en premier. Pour bien montrer qu'il était en contrôle de la situation, l'assassin appuya la lame sur le cou de son otage, laissant couler une fine ligne sanguine sur la peau blanche. Harry dut user de tout son contrôle de lui-même pour ne pas sauter sur son ennemi et lui parsemer le corps de coups de poignard. Cependant, la vie de Draco était en jeu et il ne pouvait pas la risquer. L'auror tenta un coup d'œil vers le regard gris de son amour et il y vit l'opposition entre le soulagement de savoir Harry là et la peur de la situation.

Le sauveur tenta alors la méthode douce, ne pouvait employer la méthode forte même si c'était celle-ci qui le démangeait et qu'il désirait amplement utiliser. Son but premier était de mettre Draco en sécurité.

-Écoutez, je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez. De l'argent? Libérer quelqu'un de prison, mais ce n'est pas en tuant que vous y arriverez. Relâchez votre otage et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous satisfaire.

En temps normal, Harry aurait agi plus intelligemment pour négocier avec un criminel, mais il se moquait bien de promettre tout à ce type. Il pouvait même faire un attentat contre le premier ministre si cela lui permettait de sauver son amour. Cependant, au lieu d'être ravi d'une telle proposition, le tueur ricana et renforça sa prise sur Draco, le couteau bien en place et sa main pouvant lui tourner afin de lui casser le cou à tout moment.

-Je devrais être honoré de voir le Sauveur en personne? N'essaie pas de me faire à croire ton indifférence à la situation. Ce n'est pas qu'un otage n'est-ce pas? Que représente-t-il pour toi, Potter?

Et il repartit dans une série de ricanement avant de faire un geste qui pétrifia le couple, il approcha sa tête du blond et lui lécha le sang qui provenait de la blessure à sa tête, le regard fixé sur l'auror dans un pur geste de provocation. Draco en ressentit aussitôt un haut-le-cœur qui le fit pâlir encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà tandis qu'Harry virait plutôt au rouge rageant. Le meurtrier eut un sourire satisfait en voyant le corps crispé du brun qui bouillait de l'intérieur et qui était prêt à le tuer avec la seule force de son regard.

-Si tu veux que ta chérie reste en vie, tu vas me laisser partir et ne plus jamais tenter de te mettre sur mon chemin. Si tu coopères, je t'enverrais ton charmant blond vivant à ton ministère.

-Il y a des dizaines d'aurors qui peuvent arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Vous n'êtes aucunement en position de négocier.

-Je dois te contredire que si, car vois-tu, je ne me laisserais pas prendre et si cela arrivait, il serait dommage que je veuille l'entrainer dans la mort avec moi, n'est-ce pas?

Harry rageait. Cette pourriture avait parfaitement compris le lien qui l'unissait à Draco et il en profitait pour avoir ce qu'il désirait. Il ne pouvait risquer la vie du blond, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser partir avec lui. Le sorcier tourna ses yeux vers le regard suppliant de son amour qui pleurait toujours silencieusement, otage ne pouvant rien faire, mais qui avait pourtant le plus grand rôle dans l'histoire.

-Qu'est-ce qui me garantit qu'il restera en vie si je vous laisse vous échappez?

Un sourire des plus inquiétants apparut sur le visage de l'assassin et il fit un second geste qui révulsa les amoureux. Tout en répondant à la question, il utilisa son pouce, de sa main qui était toujours sur la bouche du blond, pour caresser la douce joue qui était à sa portée.

-Il se trouve que le destin a tout fait pour qu'il reste en vie ce soir. Je me plie donc à sa volonté en lui trouvant un intérêt où j'ai besoin qu'il soit vivant. Nous pouvons toujours faire un pacte sorcier si tu le veux.

Draco tourna la tête pour tenter de se soustraire à la caresse, mais la main du tueur se referma plus fortement sur sa mâchoire, gardant la tête bien droite et en sa totale emprise. Harry ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça, il ne pouvait pas rester impuissant alors que ce meurtrier voulait avoir une journée entière avec son petit ami pour lui faire Merlin seul sait quoi. Ses membres tremblaient sous la trop forte dose de rage contenue et cela augmenta encore un peu lorsque le blond eut un gémissement douloureux à cause de la poigne de son ravisseur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez exactement?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je veux simplement pouvoir partir et avoir la garantie que le Sauveur des sorciers ne se mettra plus en travers de mon chemin. Maintenant, mène-moi à une cheminée, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je sois parti avant l'arrivée de tes camarades.

Ne pouvant faire autrement, Harry prit la direction du bureau de Lucius. Le meurtrier le suivait en tenant fermement l'héritier Malfoy en otage et de sorte que personne ne puisse faire un seul geste sans que le blond ne se fasse trancher la gorge en réponse. Harry ne tenait pas à le voir mourir, il ne pouvait donc rien faire pour le moment et des larmes d'impuissance coulèrent sur ses joues. Il y avait cependant un espoir. Puisqu'il voulait partir par cheminée, cela voulait dire qu'il allait prononcer sa destination à voix haute et après, le brun n'aurait qu'à les suivre, tuer ce salop et consoler son amour qui était déjà terrorisé par cette nuit.

Pendant la marche, Harry cherchait toutes les opportunités possibles pour désarmer son ennemi avant qu'il ne puisse faire mal à Draco, mais cela se relevait impossible. L'auror maudit alors ses collègues d'être aussi lents, car eux auraient eu l'indifférence nécessaire pour ne pas tout accorder à ce meurtrier à cause de sentiments. D'un autre coté, le brun était content qu'ils ne soient pas là car le blond aurait été pour certains une perte acceptable pour l'arrestation de ce type. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant le portrait du bureau.

-L'ouverture se fait magiquement, révéla Harry.

Cela ne déconcerta pas son ennemi qui passa a coté de lui, enleva sa main de la bouche du blond pour prendre son Agiel à sa ceinture. L'auror nota évidemment la présence de l'objet et observa l'assassin approcher son espèce de bâton rouge du portrait avant d'ouvrir le cadre et de remettre l'Agiel à sa ceinture. L'homme mit son bras de nouveau libre autour de la taille de Draco, l'empêchant encore plus de s'échapper, avant de se retourner vers Harry qui le fusilla sans remord du regard.

- Tous mes remerciements les plus sincères Potter. Et tu n'as rien à craindre, je t'envoie ton amoureux te rejoindre demain.

À peine ses paroles prononcées, l'homme enleva le poignard du cou de son otage et recula son bras pour lui permettre de prendre de l'élan. Comprenant son intention, Draco poussa de toutes ses forces sur le même bras pour l'empêcher de commettre son crime, mais cela ne suffit pas et le meurtrier lança son arme sur Harry. Celui-ci n'avait rien pu faire pour se protéger, pensant plutôt prendre sa propre lame dans l'espoir de tuer son adversaire. À la place, la lame pénétra sa chair et il s'écroula sur le sol, une douleur atroce le saisissant, mais il n'aurait su dire si c'était celle physique qu'il ressentait à cause de l'arme ou celle psychologique a l'entente des cris et d'avoir échoué sa promesse de protégé son amour qui lui fit le plus mal.

-HARRY!

Se débattant, gigotant, donnant des coups, criant, griffant, hurlant et faisant tout son possible pour rejoindre son amour, Draco ne put qu'échouer et se fit trainer par le tueur de son Harry. Celui-ci se dirigea rapidement avec sa victime vivante dans le bureau et il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette située dans un pot prévue a cette effet avant de le lancer dans le feu magiquement toujours allumé avant de dire son adresse et de s'y engouffrer avec sa furie hurlante qui luttait encore pour s'échapper.

-NON! HARRY!

…

Les deux hommes sortirent des flammes vertes dans une demeure à des kilomètres de distance du manoir. Reconnaissant son chez lui, le meurtrier laissa tomber sa charge par terre avant de ranger tranquillement son Agiel sur une étagère. De son coté, Draco, incontrôlable et dans un état très près de la folie se releva rapidement et se jeta sur le tueur pour lui donner des coups de poing. Bien que la force mise dans les gestes réussit vraiment à faire mal à son opposant malgré ses mains toujours attachées, il n'était pas encore de taille et l'homme n'eut qu'à le frapper une fois pour lui faire rencontrer le mur, le laissant s'écrouler sur le sol en état de choc.

Draco resta sur la surface plane, son corps tremblant de rage et de tristesse. Il releva soudainement la tête et toisa son ravisseur.

-Si tu veux me tuer, fais-le maintenant.

L'assassin n'accorda aucune importance à ses paroles et se pencha vers le blond pour le prendre dans ses bras et le porter au sous-sol. Affaibli, épuisé, souffrant et n'ayant plus vraiment de volonté pour résister, Draco ne put que se laisser faire, ses yeux lui brulant alors que les larmes lui chauffaient les yeux avant de s'en aller, le cœur battant furieusement en peine.

Le meurtrier l'allongea alors sur un socle de pierre ressemblant à un autel de sacrifice et devant sa soudaine docilité et son regard vide, décida de lui délier les mains. L'individu se détourna de lui pour ouvrir un tiroir tout près et en sortir un couteau identique à celui qui avait transpercé Harry. Il le mit ensuite sur le support à objet à côté de la pierre ou il avait couché le blond. Il se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-Je crois que le destin t'a mis sur mon chemin pour me faire découvrir la puissance des deux plaisirs charnels en même temps.

Comprenant ce que cela signifiait, Draco tourna sa tête vers l'homme et lui dit de se voix la plus glacial et avec le plus de hargne possible.

-Tu peux me tuer, mais jamais je ne satisferais celui qui a tué Harry.

Le tueur ne fit que ricaner avant de l'embrasser de force. Un baiser violent au gout de sang, exactement ce qu'il désirait! Et au moment ou le plaisir serait a son apogée, il regarderait dans les yeux de sa victime avant de lui couper la gorge, réalisant les vœux du Dieu en éliminant un autre sorcier, un autre démon qui n'aurait pas du exister et si la destinée voulait qu'il dompte celui-ci avant sa mort alors que cela soit.

**…Fin…Possible v_v…**

L'auror était en super forme, entrainé, beau, génial, intelligent et plein de volonté, il lui avait été impossible de suivre Harry dans sa course folle. Aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quel jour, Ron comprenait pourquoi son meilleur ami avait été appelé le Survivant. Il n'était tout simplement pas tuable. Le sorcier avait détruit des grilles, affronté une multitude de sorts dangereux, fait exploser des portes immenses, grimpé des escaliers plus vite qu'un champion de course olympique et lorsque le roux s'était finalement effondré d'épuisement, il pouvait encore entendre son ami avoir assez de force pour hurler plus fort qu'une Hermione en furie et même qu'une Molly en colère ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Ron parvint finalement à se relever et à continuer sa marche dans les couloirs du manoir qui était décidément beaucoup trop grand. Ils n'étaient que trois à vivre là-dedans et même tous les Weasley de la terre auraient pu y séjourner, inviter des amis et avoir encore assez d'espace. Ce labyrinthe de couloirs devait être une protection naturelle contre les intrus. Le jeune homme n'eut cependant pas à marcher encore plus longtemps avant d'apercevoir le cadavre de McLogan. Aussitôt, son énergie refit surface. Auparavant, personne n'était sûr de quoi que ce soit, une alarme pouvait s'enclencher pour énormément de raison, mais avec un mort sur les lieux, il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible.

Le rouquin sortit son couteau qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, ayant les mêmes soupçons qu'Harry et continua son avancée silencieusement. Il ne servait a rien de crier, mieux valait garder la surprise et son ami ne donnait plus signe de vie, il ne pouvait donc dévoiler sa position aussi stupidement. Ses sens en alerte, l'auror continuait son ascension dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il voit une immense flaque de sang sortir d'une chambre ouverte. Ron s'y dirigea prudemment et retint un haut-le-cœur face à l'odeur de mort et en voyant les cadavres des maitres des lieux. Cependant, la priorité était les vivants et cela ne lui disait pas ou était Harry.

Le brun devait sans doute chercher partout une trace de Draco. Déjà que le Sauveur tenait beaucoup aux innocents, Ron savait à quel point c'était encore plus fort pour ceux qu'il appréciait et ces deux-la étaient devenus amis. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'Harry avait cherché à acquitter les parents du blond et à menacer quiconque accuserait l'héritier Malfoy. Un détail attira alors l'attention du rouquin, sur le sol, des gouttes de sang menaient à une piste, une personne blessée s'était déplacée et la quantité de sang prouvait que ce blessé ne perdait pas encore assez de sang pour en mourir.

Puisque ça partait de la chambre où se trouvaient les deux cadavres, Ron en vint a l'hypothèse que Draco avait du être alerté par des bruits, qu'il était venu voir, qu'il s'était fait blesser, mais qu'il avait pu s'échapper. Peut-être était-il encore vivant. Au cri qu'avait poussé Harry en arrivant, l'auror espérait vraiment pour son meilleur ami, et quand même un peu pour le blond, que celui-ci était encore vivant.

Sans plus, tarder et n'écoutant pas ses muscles rendus douloureux par les efforts précédents, Ron suivit la trace de sang pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'il voit un homme à terre. Un garçon qu'il reconnaissait bien puisqu'il le fréquentait depuis qu'il avait onze ans. Son meilleur ami, écroulé par terre, ne bougeant pas et s'il devait en croire ses yeux, avec un couteau planté dans le corps. L'auror courut jusqu'à son ami et se laissa tomber à genoux à ses côtés.

-Harry…

…

HARRY! NON!HARRY!

Ses cris…cette panique…cette détresse…il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Cette voix résonnait dans sa tête et l'intonation qu'elle criait lui faisait mal. Tout son corps avait envie de se relever pour prendre le détenteur de cette voix dans ses bras. Le rassurer, le laisser humidifier son chandail avec ses pleurs qu'il essaierait de chasser. Mais il ne le pouvait pas, il ne le pouvait plus. Ils étaient trop loin l'un de l'autre.

HARRY!

Il revoyait son amour prit en otage, un couteau le menaçant jusqu'à ce que la lame se retourne contre lui, soit lancé dans sa direction et il n'avait pu que sentir le métal déchirer sa chair et son sang chaud lui échapper avant de tomber et de s'assommer sur le plancher. Tout était noir, rien n'existait plus, il y avait seulement cette voix qui venait le torturer.

NON!HARRY!

Il n'y avait que cette voix qui lui rappelait son impuissance, qui lui rappelait qu'il n'avait servi à rien. Rien, il n'avait rien pu faire pour le sauver et rien pu tenter pour l'arracher de l'emprise de ce monstre. Il avait échoué, il avait faillit à sa promesse. Il était mort pour rien. Il avait été idiot d'espérer que cet assassin respecte sa promesse de les réunir. Ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble puisqu'il avait été tué. Il était mort et il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que Draco devait subir en ce moment. Mais il ne pouvait plus rien, il était mort, il était inutile, il était/

Il se réveilla.

…

Ron poussa un soupir soulagé. C'était l'épaule, la lame avait seulement touché l'épaule et son meilleur ami était vivant. L'auror pointa sa baguette et le sortit de son inconscience qui devait être due à la rencontre brutale entre son crâne et le plancher. Il eut le plaisir de voir Harry se réveiller d'un coup même s'il avait l'air affolé, mais c'était amplement normal après s'être fait attaquer au couteau. Le roux aida son ami à se remettre debout avant de finalement lui poser la question suprême.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien?

Harry était confus. La seconde d'avant il était mort et le voilà en train de se faire poser une question par Ron. C'est à ce moment qu'il ressentit sa douleur à l'épaule. L'épaule? Mais il était certain que son agresseur avait visé le cœur et de ce qu'il avait vu chez McLogan, il ne ratait pas sa cible alors comment? Et puis il se souvint :

L'homme enleva le poignard du cou de son otage et recula son bras pour lui permettre de prendre de l'élan. Draco poussa de toutes ses forces sur le même bras pour l'empêcher de commettre son crime, mais cela ne suffit pas et le meurtrier lança son arme sur Harry.

Draco n'avait pas pu empêcher l'arme d'être lancée, mais il avait au moins pu dévier la trajectoire et c'était ce qui avait sauvé Harry. Même dans un état plus que déplorable, blessé et attaché, le blond avait réussi à lui sauver la vie. Lui, tout ce qu'il avait fait était de faire espérer son amour pour l'abandonner par sa faute aux mains de son agresseur.

-Harry?

L'interpellé revint sur terre et se tourna vers Ron. Il était bouleversé et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, signe de son impuissance.

-Il a Draco…j'ai rien pu faire, il l'a emmené Ron, je l'ai perdu.

Statufié face à la détresse de son meilleur ami, Ron sentait son côté émotionnel vouloir le consoler et l'emmener loin de son tracas, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait que son côté professionnel pour régler la situation. Son cerveau se mit en marche rapidement et fit défiler les informations qu'il avait pour finalement arriver à ce calcul : blondie enlevé+ bureau avec cheminée juste a coté = tueur parti par là avec son otage. Ensuite tueur parti par là avec son otage+ fonctionnement de la cheminée= nom du lieu où se trouvait blondie.

-Harry. As-tu entendu où il l'a emmené? On peut peut-être utiliser la cheminée pour les suivre. Il nous faut simplement une adresse. Harry, concentre-toi. Tu as du entendre, tu étais la.

Une chance de retrouver Draco? Mais il n'avait entendu que des cris. Il devait sans doute être déjà assommé lorsqu'il avait prononcé l'adresse. Par contre, il se souvenait déjà d'avoir mal lorsqu'il avait entendu son nom pour la première fois. Il se souvenait aussi être couché sur le sol lorsque la plainte de Draco avait continué. Avait-il entendu l'adresse alors? Il devait se concentrer et chasser les cris, se souvenir du détail qui lui ramènerait peut-être son amour en vie ou avant que cette pourriture ne lui fasse le moindre mal. Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra.

Le couteau lui atteignait l'épaule, le premier cri avait lieu. HARRY! Ensuite, il chutait pendant qu'il entendait Draco se débattre et qu'il sentait son attaquant l'emmener dans le bureau. Il y avait le bruit caractéristique du feu qui s'active par cheminette et le second cri. NON!HARRY! et puis les cris se répétaient encore et encore dans son inconscience obscure.

L'adresse était donc entre les deux cris. Entre sa source de douleur.

HARRY!NON!HARRY!

Il devait les séparer.

HARRY!

NON!HARRY!

Chercher ce qu'il y avait entre

HARRY!

…

NON!HARRY!

Il devait écouter la réponse

HARRY!

L'antre purgatif

NON!HARRY!

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur des yeux déterminés, il avait sa réponse. Sans hésiter, l'amoureux entra dans le bureau et prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Au moment où il allait lancer celle-ci dans la cheminée, Ron qui l'avait suivi lui attrapa le bras.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas te rendre seul chez lui? La magie ne sert à rien.

- Je peux le tuer avec ça, dit Harry en lui montrant son propre couteau et celui du tueur qu'il avait ramassé.

-De plus, si j'attends les renforts, Draco sera peut-être mort et il est hors de question que ça arrive. Va rejoindre les autres aurors, moi j'y vais.

Le brun se défit de sa poigne et mit la poudre dans le feu. Ron le regarda faire, incompréhensif face au regard déterminé et furieux, à l'émotion pure qu'il avait pu voir dans les iris verts de son ami à l'invocation du nom de Draco. Harry s'en rendit compte et lui révéla son secret à sa manière avant de partir.

-Tu ferais la même chose pour Hermione. L'antre purgatif!

…

Ces mains qui le caressaient et cette langue intruse dans sa bouche le dégoutèrent plus qu'il ne croyait cela possible. Mais il devait attendre, simplement attendre le bon moment pour mettre fin à son cauchemar. Draco s'obligea à garder les yeux ouverts pour voir le moindre geste suspect. Tout doucement, il laissa son bras droit glisser vers le haut de sa tête, se dirigea tranquillement vers le support à objet. Le blond déplia son bras pour lui permettre d'atteindre le manche de l'arme. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur qui augmenta le plaisir de son ravisseur lorsque celui-ci lui mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, voulant gouter à ce sang pur si délicieux.

Ses doigts touchèrent le manche et se refermèrent dessus alors que ceux du meurtrier passaient sous le chandail de sa proie. Draco empoigna fermement l'arme et d'un geste, dirigea la lame vers la tête de l'assassin. Celui-ci ne pourrait pas l'arrêter à temps puisque ses bras étaient trop loin, occupés à souiller de ses sales mains sa peau qui n'appartenait qu'à Harry. Par contre, l'homme avait senti le geste et avait reculé son visage du blond. Cela lui sauva la vie, mais pas d'une douloureuse et atroce blessure.

La lame du couteau atteignit le meurtrier à la mâchoire, transperçant les deux joues et provoquant la chute d'une quantité impressionnante de sang. La douleur le fit hurler et sans perdre une seconde, Draco le poussa et courut vers les escaliers ne pouvant risquer de se faire retenir s'il essayait de le blesser plus durement. L'assassin retira le couteau et observa furieusement les marches par où s'était échappé sa victime avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite.

Paniqué, le blond se dirigea automatiquement vers la cheminée avec la ferme intention d'apparaitre n' importe où ailleurs lorsqu'il rentra dans quelqu'un lui faisant pousser un véritable cri d'hystérie alors que deux bras le forcèrent à ne pas le tuer par la force de ses poings.

-Draco calme toi, c'est moi, je suis la, c'est Harry.

Un miracle fit en sorte que le blond entende et comprenne les paroles. Il observa son amour et crut s'évanouir pour toutes sortes de raisons en le voyant en vie. Draco s'effondra dans ses bras alors qu'Harry raffermissait sa prise sur lui, heureux de voir son amour vivant. Cependant, leur bonheur fut de courte durée puisque l'assassin avait remonté les escaliers et se retrouvait, l'arme sanglante à la main, prêt à se venger et à faire souffrir cette pétasse blonde qui l'avait attaqué.

Immédiatement, Harry mit la cible du tueur derrière lui, offrant par son corps un rempart protecteur contre lui. Il avait ses deux couteaux en main et même si son épaule le faisait souffrir, son adversaire semblait en plus mauvais état avec une mâchoire pissant le sang. L'auror recula, forçant Draco qui tremblait dans son dos à faire de même, pour les diriger tout deux vers la cheminée. Harry n'avait pas peur de combattre, mais il était hors de question que Draco soit en danger et reste plus longtemps en présence de ce monstre.

Le fou du sang passa à l'attaque le premier, se jetant sur Harry dans un cri de pure haine, essayant de le décapiter d'un seul coup avec son couteau. Un combat bref, mais dangereux s'engagea entre eux sous le regard impuissant du blond qui ne pouvait pas s'en mêler et qui ne pouvait pas fuir sans baguette et sans poudre de cheminette. De plus, il n'aurait pas pu laisser Harry seul.

L'auror combattait bravement et farouchement, voulant tuer cet homme et l'empêcher de refaire du mal à Draco, voulant lui faire payer pour ce qu'il lui avait déjà fait. Il faut croire que même avec les meilleures intentions du monde, cela ne suffisait pas puisque le meurtrier utilisa sa main libre de toute arme pour lui prendre un poignet et lui tordre, lui faisant lâcher son arme sur le sol avant de lui mettre des coups de genoux dans le ventre et de le pousser contre le mur, faisant s'écrouler l'amoureux au sol.

L'assassin s'en détourna, se retournant vers celui qui avait plus d'importance pour lui, son sang pur qui allait souffrir pour le mal qu'il lui avait causé. Cette même personne qui se relevait après avoir récupéré le couteau tombé par terre et qui le tenait fermement à deux mains comme si c'était une épée. Le meurtrier leva son bras pour lui porter un coup fatal, mais ses croyances le stoppèrent.

Devant lui, le blond représentait un être décrit dans ses livres. Les rayons lunaires qui traversaient sa fenêtre venaient offrir au corps une couleur irréelle, blanchissant la peau déjà pâle et éclairant les cheveux telle une auréole. L'arme souillée de sang aux mains, dans une posture de combat, souhaitant tuer. L'homme fut perdu au moment ou il regarda pour la première fois dans les yeux de celui qui avait été martyr entre ses mains. Ces yeux glacials et d'une couleur argentée offerte par la lune lui montrait son jugement final, ce regard réclamait sa mort.

Ne pouvant lutter contre cet ange, l'assassin ouvrit la main et laissa tomber son couteau qui percuta le plancher dans un bruit métallique. Il continua de fixer ces merveilles argentées lorsque son cœur se fit transpercer brusquement par Harry qui ne tenait aucunement à le laisser en vie. La dernière image qu'il eut avant de mourir était donc celle de la victime qui venait se venger pour les crimes qu'il avait commis dans sa recherche du sang.

Le corps s'écroula sur le sol tandis qu'à deux mètres de distance, les nerfs lâchant après tant d'émotion, Draco en fit autant. Harry se précipita vers lui et le prit rapidement dans ses bras lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes en lui caressant le dos avec des cercles apaisants. L'adrénaline les avait lâchés et ils étaient tous deux épuisés. Leurs cœurs battaient rapidement encore, mais au moins ils battaient.

Comme prévu, son petit ami inonda son chandail de larmes, le corps parcourut de soubresauts violents pendant qu'il éclatait en sanglots. Harry ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer l'horreur vécue par Draco et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que maintenant qu'il le savait vivant, tout allait beaucoup mieux. C'était décidé, le blond ne le quitterait plus d'un millimètre avant minimalement un mois. Il pourrait y avoir un autre mage noir, une armée de détraqueurs, une révolte de gobelins ou même l'apocalypse que Harry ne lâcherait pas son amour et laisserait les autres s'en charger tout seuls comme des grands. Draco était encore sous le choc et commença à lui donner pour aucune raison particulière des coups de poing qui n'étaient heureusement pas plus forts que ceux donnés par un gamin de quatre ans à cause du manque d'énergie.

-J'ai cru que t'étais mort, il t'avait tué, j'ai rien pu faire, t'étais mort!

-Je suis là Draco, je suis en vie et c'est grâce à toi. Je n'ai été touché qu'à l'épaule. Je suis là et je ne te lâche plus.

-…Harry…il…il a tué…il a tué mes parents.

Le blond repartit dans une autre série de sanglots qui brisèrent le cœur d'Harry. Ça prendrait du temps avant que Draco puisse reprendre une vie normale après cette histoire, mais au moins, il serait là pour l'aider à tout surmonter. Harry serait là et le reste du monde pourra le constater. Le brun prit son amour dans ses bras et le porta pour l'emmener loin, très loin ou il pourrait se reposer pendant que lui irait maudire l'âme de cette pourriture et l'empêcherait d'être en paix dans la mort, comme il avait fait à Voldemort lorsque celui-ci avait voulu s'en prendre à SON blond.

FIN

Remerciement a Seamrag pour avoir corrigée les fautes ^^

Précisions de l'auteure : l'Agiel est une arme de l'émission Legend of the Seeker ou l'épée de vérité. Il me fallait un nom et comme je n'arrête pas d'écouter cette émission, j'ai pris celui de l'Agiel. Pour les non-connaisseurs, ça ressemble à une matraque, mais en rouge.

Ensuite, le tueur, meurtrier, assassin à qui j'ai pas donné de nom avait pour but de tuer les sorciers puisqu'ils étaient des démons a la solde de Lucifer et blablabla -_- c'est un homme très croyant et c'est à cause de la ressemblance de Draco avec un ange *que personne ne me conteste aux nombres de fois que je l'ai vu dans une fic* qu'il a laissé tomber son arme.

J'admets aussi que cette petite séquence pourrait peut-être rappeler a certains un film dont je ne me souviens plus du titre, mais le mec était obsédé par la fille qui lui a planté un couteau dans la mâchoire pour s'échapper *pour ça que je l'ai fait sans penser que c'était un coup fatal* et a la fin, il est sur le point de cramer dans le feu et ne peux l'attaquer, car étrangement, elle lui fait penser à la vierge Marie.

Le moment où je mets que c'est une fin possible c'est parce que j'aurais été vraiment sadique en arrêtant la et ne faisant pas de suite. De plus, ça aurait vraiment été une vraie fin pareille en laissant les gens imaginer ce qu'ils veulent. Cependant, ayant la suite en tête, je l'ai écrit, car j'aurais éprouvé des remords -_-


End file.
